Joe Jonas, Whirligig Narrative: Jonas Style
by AlyDeLoIronBuscusJonasMan
Summary: Joe Jonas shows his daughter something that means a lot to him, a Whirligig. Find out what happened to Joe's wife and Nicole's Mother. One chapter, so.. One shot? Sorry for the "Camp Rock" tag/category thing, There isn't just a Jonas tag.. Why is that?


Okay, so this is a story I wrote in my 7th Grade English class. It has to do with the book that's called "Whirligig" Which I believe is based off a real story.. I dont remember, I am going to be a Junior this coming school year, so I wouldn't remember something from almost 5 years ago.. We had to draw our own Whirligig and create a story to go along with it. I don't remember what my Whirligig looked like either cuz I think my teacher kept it, but I would describe it if I did have it. A whirligig is, if you don't know cuz I didn't either at first, kinda like a pin-wheel, I guess. Parts of it spin, sometimes there are meaningful words and animals or bugs.. It's really decorated anyway you want it. I believe they are usually unusual.. The picture will be a Whirligig to give you an idea of one. Oh, and the title, "Wyckoff, New Jersey" came from where the JoBros grew up and where Kevin was born.. If you didn't know that, but you probably did, cuz most likely you are(/were) a Jonas fan that's looking for a good read.. ANYWAYS, If you did't, there you go!

My Whirligig story is about Joe Jonas and his Daughter, Nicole. It is told through Joe's point of view. It is kinda sad, but it might not make you cry... I cry every time I read it, but thats probably because I find it every now and then and think about the memories and stuff and how my writing has evolved, I guess. This story isn't actually bad, I'm surprized how good I was at writing back then. It's crazy how much better I have gotten, though! Sorry that it is kinda short, but enjoy! :)

* * *

**Wyckoff, New Jersey**

By: Alyssa N. J. D.

I stood there, watching my little girl coloring a picture. I wondered what was going through her mind. She looked so calm, so peaceful. But I knew she was missing her mom. I miss her, too.

"Daddy, look what I drew!"

I knelt down and looked at the picture.

"See? It's you, me, and Mommy."

"It's beautiful, Sweety." I kissed her head. "Come on, Nicole," I stood up. "Let's go to the park, I want to show you something." We got our shoes on and went to the car.

When we got to the park, I walked her over to a big tree in the middle of the field, behind the playground.

"Daddy, why are we at the park?"

"I wanted to show you this." I knelt down and pointed to the tree.

"What is it?" she asked.

"That's a whirligig." I told her.

"Why is it here?"

"I don't know, but it reminds me of your Mom." I looked at her.

"How?"

"Well, because it's beautiful like your mom was." I looked back at the whirligig.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Mommy?"

I smiled, sadly. "She's gone, baby."

"Where?" She asked with a sad expression.

"She's in Heaven now." Tears slowly rolled down my cheek.

She began crying. "Why?"

I hugged her as tight as I could. "I don't know, Nicole. I don't know." The thing is, I knew exactly what happened. The neighbor shot her. I just didn't want to scare Nicole. She's too young to know, I'll tell her when she's older.

It started raining. "I wanna go home, Daddy." She wipped her face.

"Alright, Nicole, come on."

After I told Nicole why her mom was gone, she didn't act like she used to. She would still talk to me, but she would just draw in her room most of the day. Now she only draws pictures on the whirligig and hangs them in her room. It made me feel like she wanted to lock herself away from everything around her. I made me feel even worse than before I told her. But I'm starting to get over it.

"Nicole!" I walked down the hallway to her room. "Are you awake?"

"Yes." She sat on her bed continuing to draw a new picture. "Hey, Daddy, do you want to see what I drew this time?" She asked.

"Sure." I sat next to her.

"This is you and me at the whirligig."

"It's very nice." I told her.

"Thank you, Daddy." She hugged me.

"I love you, Nicole."

"I love you, too, Daddy."

* * *

THE END!

Favorite, Follow, or Review! What ever your little heart desires! :)

Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
